Amargaard
Adam Nikolaj Margaard, better known by his internet-alias Amargaard, often called "Amar" or simply "Am", is a 19-year-old studying guy from Elsinore, Denmark, born the 10th of January 1995, and is the maintaining member in the Kaelicious social group, and the Team Leader of the Hollideus Project. Additionally, he is also working as a writer and artist of the project. 'Hive Workshop History' ''Joining the Hive Amargaard signed up on www.hiveworkshop.com in 2009, because he spent a lot of time on personal Warcraft III map projects at the time, and realized that the Hive Workshop had a vast section with all kinds of resources to be used in Warcraft III maps. His maps were all based on outdoor-roleplays he and his friends have had in the school yard, but around this time, they were all starting to grow too old to play around just like that. Amargaard, however, did not lose his interest in roleplaying and had to find an alternative. Luckily the Hive Workshop had an entire forum for roleplaying - and Amargaard entered several of the active roleplays, and after a short while he realized which one was his personal favorite kind of roleplaying - he liked Freeform Storytelling Roleplays the most, simply due to the fact that he mostly enjoyed roleplaying because of the story that the players made up in a shared effort, compared to the actual playing. Seeing few active Freeform Storytelling Roleplays in the forum, Amargaard finally decided to make his own roleplaying thread, calling it "Avataria", it soon turned into a long, interesting story, but eventually it died out when facing a long period of low activity. The Daily Peon He didn't feel like hosting another roleplay that would suffer the same fate at that time, so he searched the site for another Freeform Storytelling Roleplay, even outside of the Roleplaying forum. And there, in the corner of the broad Hive community, he finally found The Daily Peon social group. The roleplay in the group had already been active for years, and the story was long and detailed. Yet Amargaard decided to read through the whole thing, and after months of daily reading, he finally felt ready to join the actual roleplay. Inspired by the silly nature of the group's early history, Amargaard created a character called "Peon Amargaard". For years, Amargaard participated in the story with his new, silly character, who actually slowly evolved into a way more serious character. Both in terms of looks, personality and abilities. Amargaard grew quite attached to his own character, because peon Amargaard had become his very image on the Hive Workshop and even a figure of his entire internet identity, which he wore with pride. However, the Daily Peon story ended the same way the "Avataria"-roleplay had ended long before that, with a long period of no activity. The social group's maintainer, Alagremm made a democratic poll, having every member vote what should be the future of the group. It was decided by popular demand that the roleplay should be restarted in an entirely new universe. At first Amargaard was interested in this change, but soon he realized that the new roleplay lacked one thing that the previous roleplay had. Peon Amargaard. Depressed that his beloved character would never return, Amargaard decided to leave the social group, and return to his roots in the Roleplaying forum. Avataria #2 Here, he made another attempt at hosting a Freeform Storytelling Roleplay, naming this thread "Avataria #2", in honor of his first roleplay. Furthermore, he decided to re-use peon Amargaard as his Main Character in this roleplay, but changed the character a lot to better match the new universe (I.E, renaming him "Amar Gaardos"). Fortunately, Avataria #2 became a huge success, soon taking over the place as the forum's biggest and most active roleplay at the time. Amargaard received a lot of experience in hosting roleplays, and his character witnessed a drastic evolution as well. However, just like all of the other roleplays, Avataria #2 also entered a period of low activity, and eventually died out. Kaelicious'' And Amargaard ended up doing just like he had done when his first roleplaying thread died out - searching the borders of the Hive Workshop for a new roleplay to enter. He found a new social group, that would later be known as Kaelicious, less than a month after it had been created by the Hive Workshop member Vengeancekael. At this time the roleplaying was not the dominating part of the group, which instead was focused on contests and competitions. However, Amargaard, along with other new, active members like Bernkastel, kari0003 and David, ended up changing the group to focus more on roleplaying and the contests only being a small bonus. Once again, Amargaard re-used the same old character in this roleplay, this time changing his name to "Am'ar Kardos". The roleplay seemed solid, so Amargaard sticked around, and have done so for almost two years now. He gained the role as the group's maintainer in January 2014, and have kept it ever since... Category:Hollideus Project Members Category:Kaelicious Members Category:Hivers Category:Team Leaders Category:Writers Category:Artists Category:Deviants Category:Wikians Category:Facebook-users